Harry Potter and the Curse of the Scar
by mIsSyBiRd12
Summary: It's the 7th year @ Hogwarts, many things will happen:Hermione n Draco find out that they have more in common then they think. Harry now sees Ginny for wut she truely is, but Harry has a lot more on his mind, Voldemort is strong again, wut will happen whe
1. Remembering and Forgiving

****

Chapter One: Remembering and Forgiving

  
Harry and Ron where sitting on the train on their way to their 7th year at the great school of Hogwarts. It would be last year at Hogwarts, and the feelings were bitter sweet.  


"Harry!! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you," Hermione said with a look of excitement on her face.  


"Hey Hermione! How's it going?" Harry replied  


"Fine, how was your summer guys?" Hermione said trying to get Ron involved. Ron was angry at Hermione and seemed distant because Hermione had ended their one year relationship this past summer. Her reasons were those of her own. She felt that she needed to explore, she didn't want to go any farther and ruin the friendship.   


"Sometimes you have to sacrifice love to save a friendship" Hermione had told Ron about a month ago. Ron's reply had Hermione taken back. He was a little more angry then Hermione had expected him to be, "YOU'RE DUMPING ME?!? I CAN'T BELIVE YOU! Hermione I love you! Why don't you understand that?!? If that's the way you want it fine then!" He then walked out of the room, not even letting Hermione get in a word in edgewise. That was the last time that Hermione had talked to Ron, Hermione had expected that Ron would have matured and gotten over it by now, but she was wrong.   


"My summer was fine!" Ron replied "I spent most of the summer outside practicing Quidditch, I suspect you had a great summer, getting rid of me and all."  


"Oh Ron! PLEASE! Drop it! You know very well we broke up cause I didn't want to end up loosing another friend, I didn't want our friendship to crumble like mine and Dean's did after we broke up!"   


"Don't make up exc--" Ron had been cut off by Harry  


"BOTH OF YOU DROP IT! You two are best friends!! Don't let this get in the way of it! Now Ron, would you rather have Hermione as a friend or as a enemy?"  


"Harry, SHE DUMPED ME! SHE BROKE MY HEART!"   


"Ron, move on! Be friends! If it was meant to be it would of happened! This is our last year at Hogwarts, let's make it memorable. Agree?"   


"Fine, but just for the record, Hermione you hurt me, I loved you, you were my life, you were part of me, then you were gone, it felt like hell, just understand how much you meant to me. Friends?"  


"Best friends! Ron I am sorry it just wasn't meant to be, please, understand that" Hermione replied.  


"Aww, how cute Mudblood and Wesley are Best Friends!" said a familiar cunning voice behind them. Hermione, Ron and Harry turned around to see who other then, Malfoy.   


"And just what is it to you Malfoy?" Hermione asked. When Hermione turned around Malfoy had a surprised expression on his face. Hermione had filled out, finally. Her hair was calm and laid just over her shoulders with a slight curl at the end. With the hair out of her face her big brown eyes were more noticeable and certainly caught his attention. She had a new look to her, Malfoy was indeed surprised and yet pleased. There was an awkward silence between them, and the corners of his mouth began to rise slightly but suddenly as if he realized what he was about to do, his usual unpleasant smirk came upon his face.  


"That was not a Malfoy thing to say," Hermione said speaking to Harry and Ron. Harry just shrugged his shoulders, as if nothing had happened, but Ron looked a bit more concerned.  


There was a long silence as the train ride progressed, so Hermione, as usual, buried her nose in Standard Spells Grade 7. Ron still had a look of a mix between worry and astonishment on his face about the strange encounter with Malfoy, and Harry was looking out the window, thinking of his past summer at the Burrow. It had been a enjoyable summer, and Harry couldn't help but realize that Ginny had grown up quite well.  


Ever since Aunt Petunia found out that she was a witch, Harry was not allowed in the house ever again. Uncle Vernon was convinced that it was all Harry's fault, even though Dumbledore tried to explain that it is a rare phenomenon and Harry had nothing to do with it. Though, being the arrogant man that he is, he would not listen and forbid Harry to come back ever again. Though his summer was quite nice, he couldn't help but wonder when Sirius' name would ever be cleared.  


After the long and silent train ride, they finally arrived at the majestic school of Hogwarts. The trio walked by the deep and mysterious lake and climbed into one of the snow white carriages, accompanied by Neville, who was on the verge of tears because he had lost his toad Trevor once again.  



	2. A Foolish Boy Who Never Saw Until Now

****

Chapter Two: A Foolish Boy Who Never Saw Until Now

  
The carriage came to an abrupt stop and Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Neville hopped out. They then entered the enormous, candle-lit hall, knowing it would be their last time starting a new year at Hogwarts. They took their seats at the Gryffindor table, and Ron was still glowering about the train ride. Hermione could not figure out why that upset him so much, but she admit to herself that it was quite strange. They sat, still silent through the sorting, and finally Dumbledore stood up, his long green robes with silver stars and moons swept the floor. His light blue eyes twinkled as he began his welcoming speech.   


"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. For some of you this will be the end of your journey here, and you will begin a new one when you leave." His eyes looked towards Harry as he beamed down on him. "For others, you journey has just begun and I would like to welcome you into this school and I wish you well on your way. Now before we eat, Mr. Filch would like to inform you that the list of forbidden objects, places, and all other aspects of rule breaking has now been updated to 1093 things and is posted right outside of his office, if any of you care to check it." Harry and Ron looked at each other, each about burst out in laughter, knowing that they had broken more than half that already existed. They quickly looked away knowing that laughing hysterically right now wouldn't be the best idea. Lupin looked down at Harry, knowing what he was thinking, for he had once broken all the same rules, thanks to the Marauders Map, which he had created.  


"Lastly, I would like to congratulate our new Head Boy and Head Girl, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." Hermione blushed a violent shade of red and tried not to look too pleased with herself. Ron still looked quite angry, because he was jealous that his two best friends had been made Head Boy and Girl, and he had never even been made a prefect.  


"Gryffindors come this way please," said Hermione leading the Gryffindors to their common room. Hermione turned the corner only to bump into someone. "Oh wonderful," she thought to herself, as she dusted off her robes and started to get up. A hand reached down to help her and she looked up into a pair of light grayish-blue eyes. She recognized them immediately and thought to herself, "MALFOY!!!" He smiled at her kindly as he looked at her puzzled face. She quickly picked herself up and brushed past him.  


"Sorry about that Hermione, didn't see you coming, better watch where your going when you turn corners," Draco called after her. Hermione tried not to look back and she quickened her pace so she could get away from him as soon as possible. She had thought her eyes deceived her, but she realized that Malfoy had actually gotten very attractive over the summer. His eyes were not longer stared at her maliciously like she was some sort of vermin that was inferior to him. His hair was not slicked back as usual, and she couldn't help but notice how toned he had become. She shook her head as if to rid this vision from her, knowing that this was still the cruel, heartless boy that she had loathed all of these years.  


The Gryffindors entered the familiar common room and everyone took their usual seats and began to talk. Harry saw Ginny sitting in a large comfortable chair in the corner, and he noticed that there was plenty of room for him.  
"So, er, how are you?" Harry said, his cheeks going a pale shade of pink.  


"Er, fine," she said also going a matching shade pink. She had deep feelings for Harry, even through his relationship with Cho. She had tried to rid herself of the longing she felt each and every moment she was with him, though the feelings would always prevail. Though, now she noticed a slight change in the way Harry looked into her deep hazel eyes, and she realized that every time he talked to her he was flustered for words.   


* * * * * *

  
Hermione woke up early the next morning. She was very tired because she had been up a good part of the night thinking and debating with herself about Draco. Though she couldn't help but admit to herself he was very handsome indeed, she still hated the fact that it was Draco Malfoy, the pureblood obsessed son of death eater Lucius Malfoy. She went over to the mirror and tried to fix her puffy eyes, but gave up when she realized that it was time to go to breakfast. She walked down to the common room, expecting to see Ron and Harry waiting for her, but she realized that their stomachs had gotten the best of them and she headed down to the Great Hall alone.  
She arrived in the Great Hall and sat down with Harry and Ron. Ron had seemed to get over yesterday's events and the three chatted happily about how Lupin had returned. He had been secretly fighting Voldemort for the past 3 years, but Harry was the only one who knew this, for the Order of the Phoenix was secretly kept between only those whose wands had a phoenix feather in their core.   


"Oh look, the owl post has arrived," said Hermione as a letter dropped into her hands. She carefully opened it, for she was not expecting a letter, because her parents were not familiar with the owl post. "Who else could it possibly be?" she thought to herself as she opened the letter.  


Hermione,  


I saw you yesterday on the train and couldn't believe my eyes, it wasn't until yesterday that I realized how beautiful you truly are. I'd really like to meet you outside today for lunch on the bench in the garden. Please try and come, and don't run away when you see who I am. Give me a chance. Just one chance, that's all I'm asking for.  


Sincerely,   
A foolish boy who never saw until now.  


Across the hall Draco was gazing at Hermione as she read the letter. It was him who sent it. He highly doubted the fact that she'd even show up though, and if she did and saw it was him then she'd run away with out even giving him a chance, but hey, it was worth a shot.  


Hermione wondered who it could possibly and was slightly upset that they thought she would run away if she saw who sent the anonymous note. She was not as uptight as people thought she was.  


"Hey, Hermione what have you got there?" asked Ron as he grabbed the letter waving it in air.  


"Nothing! Give that back it's not yours!" Hermione said shrilly. The last person she wanted to see the letter was Ron because of their hard break up and interesting past that ended over the summer.  


"Ooo, Harry it seems our little Hermione has herself a secret admirer!" said Ron putting the letter high in the air so   
Hermione couldn't reach it.  


"Oh shut up Ron, it's nothing!" said Hermione reaching for the letter. Harry then snatched the letter away from Ron and gave it back to Hermione. She looked grateful, yet deeply embarrassed.  


"Leave her alone Ron, it's none of our business, besides what would it matter to us. Who could it possibly be? Malfoy? Ha that'd be splendid!" said Harry being the voice of reason. They continued to make jokes, not noticing the hurt look on Hermione's face.  


"Yea, that would be quite funny," Hermione said finally trying not to seem so obvious. Ever since the train ride 

she'd looked at Draco in a new light, and last night she had admitted to herself that she had passionate feelings for him. If Ron and Harry were ever to find out, they'd be absolutely furious with her. Hermione, their best friend, liked Draco Malfoy, their worst enemy who they had been rivals with since they had started at Hogwarts. Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked down to potions. Yet again for another year they had double potions with Slytherin. Hermione pretended like she was angry about it but she wasn't. She was actually excited, because Draco was a Slytherin.   


All through potions Draco couldn't help but stair at Hermione, soon he'd be meeting her in the garden for lunch. It was weird. Draco never felt this way about a girl before, he never actually liked a girl for their personality. He went out with Pansy for almost six years, but he never had such intense feelings for her as he did for Hermione.  
Potions came to a end sooner then they both thought. For they both were thinking of each other, and didn't even know it. Hermione's next class was Defense Against the Dark Arts and that to was over before she could even realize it. It was lunch time, and the time had come, to go to the garden.  


"Let's go watch and see who it is," said Ron in a eager voice to Harry. Ron wanted to know who it was so that he could punch their lights out. He wasn't going to stand around and watch as Hermione has a fun time with this secret admirer. He wouldn't let it happen.  


"No, you shouldn't, if Hermione wants to tell you later than she will. Let her tell you. Don't ruin this for her" said 

Ginny trying to convince Ron and Harry not to go.  


"Yeah, I think Gin has a point. Herm will tell us. Were her best friends and she has told us everything else before, why wouldn't she?" said Harry, smiling joyfully at Ginny. Harry looked into her sparkling hopeful brown eyes as he realized that the feelings were mutual. Right then and there he realized that he should do something about them.  


"Whatever you say." said Ron looking a bit disappointed. Not only was he disappointed because he couldn't go ruin Hermione's new found love but because of the fact that he felt like Harry, his best friend was starting to develop feelings for his younger sister. He shot an intense look at him when Harry was not watching.  


"Harry, do you think I could meet you at the library after dinner there's something I want to ask you." said Ginny. She decided upon asking him tonight, finally, after all these years of longing and pining for the green eyed raven haired boy.   


"Sure Gin, I'll see you there." Harry said with excitement. He stared down at the ground, thinking of what was to come about tonight, but he quickly realized that Ron would be furious with him if he asked her before he asked permission from Ron first. He put these doubts out of his mind though because asking Ron just might ruin his chances with Ginny.

  
Hermione eagerly rushed to the garden with hopes of the mysterious secret admirer being Draco. As she turned the corner she saw a pair of grayish blue eyes staring right at her. Her heart melted when she say that he had laid out a blanket, for a picnic. He sat on the grass looking anxiously around for her. He wondered if she would show up but then he saw her beautiful face beaming at him from around the corner. She approached him, looking quite careful of her step as though not to trip.  


"So, you showed? Surprised? Disappointed?" asked Draco in a nervous sort of voice as he looked down avoiding eye contact with her enormous chocolate brown eyes.   



	3. Could It Ever Work?

****

Chapter Three: Could It Ever Work?  


"Surprised, yes. Disappointed, not at all, and to be honest, I was hoping it was you." she said with a nervous smile on her face. "Strange, though," she said, "Who would have ever thought we would be meeting each other, not to fight," she said as she giggled a little. "I guess I like you then," she said blushing furiously. "You like me? Since when, from what I've always understood, you despised me." Said Draco also with a sheepish grin on his face. He couldn't believe it, Hermione liked him, to think this time last year he was calling her a Mudblood and ridiculing her. Perhaps he'd always felt this way about Hermione but that was too small-minded to think of it. Maybe all those years of childish tease were to conceal his true feelings.  


"Since the train, when you came in and weren't as mean as you usually were, I thought then and there you had changed, and now I know for a fact you did." said Hermione with such high hopes. The last thing she wanted was for Draco to have fooled her and for this to me all some mean joke that the Slytherins put together.   


"Sit down" said Draco as he patted the open seat next to him on the soft blue blanket.   


Hermione and Draco talked all through lunch, about school, friends, teachers, and to Hermione's surprise the Muggle world. Who would have thought they had so much in common, surely not them. Lunch was now over and Hermione was off to Astronomy and Draco had to go to Transfiguration. Draco asked if Hermione would meet him in the library after dinner and she agreed. He then softly kissed her cheek with his coral lips and said goodbye.   


On her way to Astronomy Hermione was all bubbly. This was a feeling that she had never experienced even with Ron though she loved him very much. Krum didn't even come close because the feelings weren't mutual. Draco was nothing like she though he would be. Hermione had expected a self-centered, egotistical, no good death eater to be, just like his father. Hermione then lost of train of thought. She then laughed to herself realizing that she had it all wrong. She was excited to meet him in the library. Her afternoon classes went by quickly. Before she knew it, 

it was time for diner. Ginny, Harry, and Ron were deep in conversation.   


"So Hermione, who's this "foolish boy that finally realized?"," asked Ron as he smiled at Harry.  


"Er-- no one, they never showed." she said awkwardly. Thankfully they believed that because she did not want to think of what they would say if she told them Malfoy showed up.  


"Sorry to hear that Herm," Harry said sympathetically. Harry had been extremely apprehensive of the night ahead of him ever since Ginny had made that plan in the library. Ginny then got up from the table and nudged Harry to follow her. "But I've got to go, I've got homework. I'll talk to you later." He then followed Ginny up to the library.   


"Harry I have to tell you--" Ginny began, looking at the floor and playing with her flaming red hair. Harry cut her off suddenly and said:  


"Look Gin, I can't hide this anymore, I really like you and I well err-- would you want to be er--- my girlf-- " but Ginny interrupted and blurted out:   


"Of course I'll be your girlfriend Harry! That was what I came up here to ask you but you beat me to it!" Ginny then hugged Harry around the neck. Both of them looked extremely relieved and content  


Hermione saw Draco stand up from the Slytherin table and gave her a look to follow. Hermione then excused herself from her discussion with Ron, waited a minute or so, so it wouldn't be so obvious that she was going to meet Draco.  


When Hermione arrived in the library she saw Draco sitting in a dark corner. She walked towards him and saw his eyes light up.  


"Hey Draco, you wanted me to meet you here?" asked Hermione.   


"Yeah, I was just wondering would you ever consider, uhh, going out with me." asked Draco while playing with his fingers, trying not to make eye contact. Hermione was extremely surprised by this question.  


"Draco, I really want to say yes but I don't know if that would work out, you being pureblood and me being a muggle. It wouldn't work. I'm sorry," said Hermione looking extremely disappointed, she wanted to say yes to Draco but she couldn't it just would never be able to work out, what would his father say, or rather what would he do. How would Harry and Ron react, would they still care for her?  


"No, Hermione don't say that, it can work, if we try." Draco then grabbed for Hermione's hand and pulled her down next to him. "Hermione if you don't want people to know then fine they don't have to know, it can be our little secret." Draco then put his arm around Hermione, "Please Hermione, just give me a chance." Hermione didn't know what to say. She was speechless.  


"Okay then, if you say so but no one can know, no one," She then hugged Draco and they sat in the corner for a little longer then got up and went there different ways.   


Back in the library Ginny and Harry were so surprised. They had heard the whole thing!  



	4. Everyone's All a Bunch of Nutters, Every...

****

Chapter Four: Everyone's All a Bunch of Nutters, Everyone But Ron   


"What do you think we should do Harry?" asked Ginny. Ginny knew one thing for sure, no matter what Harry responded she wasn't going to tell anyone. Hermione was her best friend and she was obviously hiding her relationship with Draco for a reason, who was she to ruin it for Hermione?  


"I don't know Gin, wow, Draco and Hermione." Harry said in a gloomy voice. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. His best friend and his worst enemy we're together, Harry thought that he'd never see the day.   


"How about we not tell anyone, all it'd do is make things worse. They don't want anyone to know, so lets let them have their way." said Ginny hoping that Harry would agree. Being the good person that Harry is he did/.

"That's a good idea Gin, you always know what to do." Said Harry. Harry then kissed Ginny on her forehead. They then walked hand-in-hand back to the Gryffindor common room.  


The next morning Harry could hardly believe what had happened the night before. It seemed to be all a dream, but when he got to breakfast, he knew that it wasn't. Though it was all wonderful, Harry couldn't stand to think what Ron would say when he told him. He decided upon telling Ron right after breakfast, because it always took a long time for him to wake up.   
  
"Ron, I have something to tell you, and you must promise you won't be mad." Harry said nervously.  
  
"Yeah?" Ron said looking at Harry cautiously. He was certainly not ready for what Harry gadabout to say.  
  
"What would you say if I told you that I was going out with Ginny?" Harry said while fidgeting with his robes. He was ready, ready for the blow.  
  
"You're going out with my sister?" Ron said in an angry tone as he jumped up as if ready to attack Harry then and there.   
  
"Yes," Harry said in a quiet voice as he backed a few feet away from Ron. He saw Ron when he was angry and the things that he did with out thinking. He felt as if he wanted to crawl in a hole and die.  


"Your all a bunch of nutters. First Hermione breaking up with me when she knew how much I loved and still do love her, and now you going out with Ginny without even asking me if I would be okay with it, I don't know what is wrong with you!" Ron angrily stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving Harry quite distressed. Once Ron found out that Hermione and Draco were a couple, he would go completely mental.   



	5. Vampires

****

Chapter Five: Vampires   


Hermione was having quite an uneventful day, though somewhat in a daze from the night before. She could not believe that she was going out with Malfoy, the same Malfoy that she had hated since the moment she saw him, the Malfoy who called her a Mudblood, yet he was so different now. He was caring, sweet and she loved him. Today, she actually looked forward to potions, because they had it with Slytherin, even if it was with Snape.   
  
"Today we will be brewing the Deflating Draught." Snape said as he glided across the floor staring maliciously at Harry, who was not paying attention due to the mornings events.   
  
"Everyone will be assigned in boy girl partners," Snape said and then he began calling out the names.   
  
"Wesley and Brown, Finnigan and Parkinson, Thomas and Patil, Potter and Bullstrode, and Malfoy and Granger."   
  
The first emotion that came to Hermione was happiness, as she looked across the room into those baby blue eyes of Malfoy's, but a few seconds later she realized that this might give their secret relationship away.   
  
"Hey," Draco said softly, "I'm so glad were working together," he said as he looked at her dreamily.   
  
"Draco! What do you think your doing?" Hermione said in a harsh whisper. "You will give us away! You promised that you would keep it a secret!"  
  
"Oh, right, " Malfoy said disappointedly.   
  
"We must act as normal as possible, ok?" Hermione said in an urgent tone of voice.  
  
"Alright." Malfoy replied.   
  
Harry looked over at Ron, but Ron only coldly started back at him and went back to working on the potion with Lavender. Though Harry, still upset with Ron, seemed to notice that the two were having quite a good time together, but he quickly put it out of his head because he and Ron were not on speaking terms. Harry also looked towards Hermione and Malfoy, and they seemed to be back to their old selves, but he immediately remembered that their relationship was to be kept a secret and that was why they were acting so harshly to each other.   


After enduring the torture that was double Potions, Harry ran quickly to Defense Against the Dark Arts because Ginny had it right before him. He wanted to tell her how Ron reacted, and he thought maybe if she could talk to him things would be different.   
  
"Ginny, can I talk to you for a moment?" Harry said quietly.  
  
"Of course," she said, but seeming a little apprehensive.  
  
"This morning, I told Ron that we were going out, but he didn't take it as well as I hoped for. I was wondering if you could maybe talk to him about it.." He stopped just as Ron walked by, giving him a very evil look.   
  
"I'll do my best, but you know how Ron is, always so stubborn," Ginny said.  
  
"Well I have to go to now, class is starting, I'll catch up with you at lunch ok?" Harry said. They quickly hugged and Harry went to class.  
  
"Today we will be learning about vampires," Professor Lupin announced to the class as they all took their seats.   
  
"Can anyone tell me anything about the vampire?" he said, looking at Hermione, but this time she did not raise her hand. Instead, she had a dazed expression on her face, and Ron was the first one to answer.   
  
"Vampires are huge supporters of You-Know-Who. Most remained loyal to him when his powers were gone, but only a few left. Rumor has it that the ones disloyal to him will be severely punished, because next to dementors, the vampires are his natural ally. When in human state, the vampire comes in many different varities." Ron said with a look of maddening superiority on his face.   
  
"Well done Ron. I am impressed. I could not have said it better myself." Lupin said approvingly.   
  
Ron then looked at Lavender, who smiled at him, and his ears went very red.   
  
For the rest of the class they read about vampires, but Hermione was very distracted. Right before class she had met up with Malfoy and they had made plans to meet at the astronomy tower at one o'clock in the morning.   



	6. The Dream

****

Chapter Six: The Dream

At lunch, Harry rushed over to Ginny to see if she had talked to Ron yet. He wanted all of this to calm down between him and Ron, he couldn't stand the silence.   
  
"Well? What did he say?" Harry said eagerly, hoping for a good response.  
  
"Er, our chat didn't exactly go the way I planned. He ended up storming out of the common room, muttering something about how all of his friends were betraying him. I really wish he would learn that people and things change. I mean, did he really think that he was going to be a couple with Hermione forever? But the important thing is that were together, and Ron just needs to learn how to deal with it. Right Harry?" said Ginny, looking at Harry with a cute face, she didn't want Harry to get all worked up over this. She knew her brother very well, it would all eventually blow over he just needs his time to fume.   
  
"Yes, of course." Harry said with a bit discomfort. Ginny was right but Harry didn't want Ron to be mad at him, it felt like their 4th year at Hogwarts all over again.   
  
Later that night Hermione snuck out of the Gryffindor Tower to meet Draco in the owlery. It was a quarter to one, so she needed to hurry up. Once she got there, Draco was waiting for her with a lovely bouquet of roses.   
  
"Er, I thought you would like these." he said nervously. He wasn't exactly sure if Hermione was into the whole romantic flower thing. But it was a chance worth taking.

  
"They're beautiful Draco," she said lovingly as she took the flowers from Draco and gave him a long hug.  
  
She couldn't believe it! He was so sweet, innocent, this was like a dream come true. His pale blue eyes shone in the moonlight as he gazed into her eyes. They sat outside for a long time, looking at the stars and talking. Hermione began to fall asleep on his shoulder, and she thought to herself what a perfect night this was.   


"Hermione," he said softly. She looked up from his shoulder. "I think we should go now, its almost four, and I know you don't like being late for your classes.." he said. She didn't want to leave, she was so comfortable and warm in his arms, but reluctantly she got up and headed back to the common room. As she was walking, she couldn't help think to herself that this felt so right.   
  
Back in the Gryffindor common room Harry had just awoke with a start. He had the strangest dream. He was in Dumbledore's office, and Dumbledore was telling him something with a very somber face on, and it was obviously very important. He remembered being scared, upset, angry, and nervous. Right then, he was transported to a dark place, and it felt as if all of the life was being sucked out of him. Then, Voldemort appeared, and forced Harry to put his own wand to his scar...and then Harry woke up, his scar burning even worse than it had every before. Immediately, he picked up some parchment and a quill and began writing to Sirius.   
  
Dear Sirius,  


I had the most horrible dream. Dumbledore was telling me something very important, but I cannot recall what it was, though I remember feeling like it was the worst news I had ever heard. I was then sent to a dark, empty place, with Voldemort. He forced me to put my wand to my scar, and I woke up with my scar feeling as if it were on fire.  
  
From,  
Harry  
  
  
He ran up to the owlery, and on his way, he bumped into Ginny.   
  
"Harry! What's wrong? You look troubled." Ginny said in a worried tone.  
  
"Um, nothing," Harry said and tried to run so he could mail the letter as soon as he could, but Ginny wouldn't let him go.  
  
"No, Harry, tell me what's bothering you. You know I hate seeing you upset," she said, hugging him around the neck. Harry knew that he could tell Ginny anything, but he didn't want to tell her this. It would worry her to much, and he did not want her to worry for him.  
  
"No Ginny, its best that you didn't know," he said in a final sort of way.  
  
"Ok," she muttered, with tears in her eyes. All of these years she had wanted a good relationship with Harry, like being able to share anything with each other. "What if it is about another girl?" she thought to herself. "No, it can be, he just asked you out the other day," another voice in her head said. Ginny then decided to ask him about it later and went off to breakfast.   



	7. Should We Even Dare To Tell?

****

Chapter Seven: Should We Even Dare To Tell?

Hermione arrived to breakfast late, with large circles under her eyes, though looking very pleased indeed.  
  
"What's up with you?" Ron said grumpily.  
  
"Honestly Ron, its as if you think the world has turned its back on you. I thought we agreed to be friends," Hermione said.  
  
"Yea, well, we will have to see about that," Ron said giving her the evil eye. He didn't want to just be friends with Hermione, he loved her.   
  
"Had he found out?" Hermione wondered to herself. Just then, Harry ran into the Great Hall out of breath. He looked around for Ginny, and found her sulking over her breakfast.   
  
"Look, Ginny, I'm sorry, but I really don't want to worry you with what I wouldn't tell you before. I hope you know that I feel that I can tell you anything and you mean the world to me," Harry said lovingly as he kissed her on the forehead. Ginny looked into his jade green eyes and smiled, putting her head on his shoulder. Harry looked at her and thought how happy he was, forgetting everything about the dream, for the pain in his scar had dulled quite a bit. He was never this happy with Cho, and he wondered why he never thought of Ginny in this way before.   
  
Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron were so busy giving each other looks that they didn't even notice Ginny and Harry. Finally, Ron got up and moved to sit with Lavender. "Strange," Hermione thought to herself. "He always thought of her as gossipy and annoying." Hermione's attention was soon distracted as Malfoy got up from eating and walked over to their table. Though ecstatic to see him, she motioned him away. If they were ever going to keep this a secret, he needed to stop forgetting to act harsh towards her.   
  
Ginny gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and he blushed a deep shade of red as they were walking out of the Great Hall. Defense Against the Dark Arts was the first class of the day.   
  
"Has everyone written their essay on vampires?" Lupin asked the class.  
  
They all nodded and began to pass their papers forwards.   
  
"Hey, Hermione," Harry whispered.  
  
"Yes?" she said, looking confused.  
  
"Well, last night when you were doing your essay, did you notice anything strange about the characteristics of the vampire?" he asked her in an urgent tone.  
  
As she began to think about it, she realized that she had, and that strange thing was that Snape fit almost all of the criteria. He had greasy long black hair, a long hook nose, oily skin, and was harsh towards the people he disliked or let alone envied.  


"Yes!" she said to Harry. He nodded and she knew that they were both thinking the same thing.   
  
After class Hermione met up with Draco.   
  
"Meet me tonight, in the Slytherin common room. Go there instead of dinner. No one will be there," Draco whispered.  
  
"But were not allowed!" Hermione said, shocked and appalled.  
  
"I know, but I never get to see you, and I wanted to go some place private. The passwords 'nundu'" He said. "Please?"  
  
"Well alright then," Hermione said reluctantly. They quickly embraced before anyone could see, and Hermione went to her last class, wondering why he wanted to go someplace private. Hermione finished with all her classes and then went to dinner.  


"Hey, guys what's up?" said Hermione kindly to Ron and Harry. For a brief moment it felt like old times, everything being okay, but then she felt the tension as Ron begin to talk, why did he always have to go and ruin it all.   


"Nothing," Ron said with an attitude then looked over at Harry and Ginny who had been gazing at each other. Hermione getting the hint turned to see Harry and Ginny.  


"Oh, I see," said Hermione understanding where Ron was coming from.   


"Anyway, so Ron where were you at lunch today?" asked Hermione curiously.   


"Oh, err, I was a, I was finishing my vampire essay for Lupin in the library." Said Ron looking a bit flushed.  


"What's that about Ron being in the library?" asked Harry finally turning away from Ginny.  


"I was in the library finishing my Vampire essay for Lupin," said Ron trying to convince Harry. Obviously trying to hide something.  


"No you were--" Harry had began to revel Ron's whereabouts but then Ron kicked him hard under the table. Harry got the hint and continued.   


"Oh, yeah you were in the library, now I remember." said Harry with a reveled face. Hermione began to get suspicious. Then she turned to the Slytherin table to get a quick glance of Draco, then she remember.  


"Oh no! Draco!" Hermione said to herself under her breath.  


"What was that? Draco?" asked Ron with a bit of curiosity. "Did she just say Draco?" Ron thought to himself.   


"Oh, I've got so much homework to do, I better get going." Hermione said in a rush and then she was gone. She ran as fast as she could out of the Great Hall and on her way to the Slytherin common room.  


"Nundu," said Hermione to the portrait that guarded the Slytherin common room. Hermione then walked into the common room and saw Malfoy sitting on the couch.   


"Finally, I was begging to think you forgot," said Draco. As he sat up on the couch at the arrival if Hermione.   


"Err, well I kind of did but then I remembered, so sorry," said Hermione hoping that Draco wasn't upset with her.   


"Oh, that's fine as long as you're here now." said Draco as he motioned for Hermione to come sit next to her. Hermione then walked over to Draco and sat down next to him. Draco pulled a 1-2-3 and put his arm around Hermione. Hermione sort of jumped but then eased into the position. She liked the fact of having a guys arm around her, she felt protected, cared for, loved.   


"Hermione, we have to talk," said Draco with a concerned face. As soon as Hermione heard this she got scared she didn't know what to think. Was Draco going to break up with her? Was this all some kind of cruel joke?  


"Yeah?" said Hermione in a nervous voice, prepared for the worse.   


"I think people should know about you and me, I don't want to hide it anymore, I can't hide my feelings for you," said Draco as he pulled Hermione closer, "I just want people to see how much I care for you, is there harm in that?" asked Draco.   


"Draco I want people to know too, but I can't, Ron and Harry will never forgive me. They both will be furious with me." said Hermione. That was certainly the last thing she wanted, Harry and Ron upset with her. Or rather Harry mad at her and Ron even more mad at her, if that was even possible.  


"Hermione if they were your true friends wouldn't they understand?" said Draco, sounding a bit convincing.  


"I know, but with Ron and Harry it's different. They can't know, I'm sorry Draco." said Hermione in a sympathetic voice. She wanted to scream it out to the whole world, she wanted everyone to know about her and Draco, but Ron and Harry were preventing it.   


"Please Hermione, for me? I can't take having to hide my feelings," said Draco, staring deeply into Hermione's eyes. How was she to avoid those deep blue eyes, it was impossible.   


"Fine, but not till I tell them first. I better go now they're going to wonder where I am." Hermione said and then kissed Draco on the forehead. Then left. She slipped out of the Slytherin common turned the corner just as a bunch of Slytherins were walking down the hall. She walked up to the Gryffindor common room and saw Harry and Ron doing their homework in a dark corner.   



	8. The Truth Comes Out

****

Chapter Eight: The Truth Comes Out

"Hey guys, I have to talk to tell you something." said Hermione seeming a bit nervous. She was ready for their reaction though, and she understood that they would get mad knowing their past with Draco.   


"Yeah Herm, what's up?" said Harry a bit distracted by his Potions homework.  


"Well what would you think if err, Draco and I, err, were to go out?" she said it in a rush and then stood back waiting for there reply. She was ready for yelling, screaming, and arguing from both Harry and Ron. But from Harry it was quit the opposite, she got a calm and subtle reply.   


"Sure, whatever Herm," said Harry obviously not hearing her correctly. This surprised Hermione, it was too good to be true. Ron sat quite for about ten seconds after Harry spoke. Then he spoke, but he didn't take her serious.   


"What are you talking about Hermione? You and Draco? Like that would ever happen." said Ron a bit concerned. Harry turned away, he knew it was happening, Hermione and Draco were in fact going out. Although Harry was trying to act as if he didn't hear what Hermione had said, he didn't want Hermione to know that he knew.  


"Well, err, actually it could, it is." Hermione said looking at Ron waiting for him to explode. And just that he did.

"WHAT?!?!? YOU AND DRACO MALFOY!?!?" yelled Ron as he stood up to eye level with Hermione. Drawing much attention to them. The whole common room was now all looking at Hermione and Ron. This was a common thing, Hermione and Ron arguing, but never about such a topic as this. "HARRY DID YOU HEAR THAT?!? HEMIONE AND MALFOY, DRACO MALFOY!!!"   


"I heard," Harry said as he turned to Hermione. "I actually err, already knew," said Harry to Hermione. He thought for a moment how to explain this all to Hermione. He was scared, he didn't know how Hermione would react. He also didn't want Hermione to jump to conclusions as she usually did. "I heard him ask you in the library the other night. Please don't be angry I jus didn't think you wanted me to know so I pretend like I didn't."  


"You were there?" Hermione asked. She hadn't seen Harry but then again it doesn't mean that he didn't see her. "That's fine that you know but are you angry with me?" asked Hermione.   


"I'm not angry, but Hermione know what your doing, it is Draco Malfoy just be careful," said Harry as he put his arm around Hermione. The last thing he wanted was for one of his best friends to get hurt. Ron stood there amazed, he lost his words, he couldn't speak. How could Harry be okay with this, let alone how could he have known and not have told him, his BEST FRIEND!?!?!  


"YOU KNEW!!?!?!? AND YOU DID'T TELL ME?!?!" Ron yelled at Harry. "You're both mental! I hope you and Malfoy are happy," yelled Ron as he gathered his books and ran up to his room.   


"That didn't go very well." said Hermione looking disappointed. She didn't want Ron to be angry with her. She hated it when her and Ron were fighting. But this was different then all of their other fights. This was actually her fault for once. She felt horrible.   


"And you expected it to go smoothly?" asked Harry.  


"No, but I didn't think it'd be this bad." Hermione then went up to her room and fell asleep on her bed without even changing. She didn't have the strength to change she had such a horrible headache that she just fell on her bed and slept.   


For the rest of the night Ron sat in a corner, trying to do his homework, but he obviously wasn't concentrating. Harry wished he could go talk to him, try to tell him that Hermione was happy and that he should be a good friend about it, but he did not dare because it was very scary to try to reason with Ron when he was angry. When Harry finished his homework he went up stairs to the boys dormitory. When he got himself into bed, he suddenly remembered the strange dream that he had the night before. When he thought about it, he got an apprehensive feeling, like this was going to happen. He didn't want to think about, though he couldn't go to sleep. He wished Sirius had written back, but he knew that it would take more than a day because he was still on the run and had not cleared his name yet. 

Finally, he drifted off, and if he wasn't so wrapped up in thinking about the dream, the absence of Ron's sleep talking would have given him a clue that he hadn't come to bed yet.  


It was an uncomfortable time for Harry. Ron and Hermione were not speaking to each other, but only looked maliciously at each other during classes and at meals. He was happiest when he was with Ginny, but unfortunately it was hard because every time they were together, Ron always seemed to appear, staring at them with the deepest loathing. He felt awkward when Ron was staring at him. He hated it when Ron was upset with him. It's the worst feeling in the world to have your best friend mad at you. When your best friend's mad at you, you have no one to turn to because usually only your best friends would understand certain aspects of your life that seem so unclear to others. He missed Ron. 


	9. Paying A Visit To Some Old Friends

****

Chapter 9: Paying A Visit To Some Old Friends

Harry walked into his Defense Against the Dark Arts class only to find Hermione poring over a book as usual. He laughed to himself and sat down beside her.  
  
"Look at this!" Hermione exclaimed, her nose three inches away from the book.  
  
"What?" Harry said excitedly as moved his chair closer to hers.   
  
"This vampire in human form is almost a carbon copy of Snape!" she said pointing at a picture. She was right. His hair was long and matted, with dark eyes shining out of his deep set sockets. Harry looked over at Hermione and realized that she was thinking the same thing as he: they wished they could tell Ron. Every year, they had solved something together, the three of them, but this year it just wasn't as fun without him.   
  
When class was over, Hermione rushed off down another hall way. "Probably meeting Draco," Harry thought to himself. During lunch, the owl post arrived. Hedwig swooped down onto Harry's shoulder, giving him an affectionate nip on the ear. Harry's heart skipped a beat as he realized that the letter was from Sirius.  
  
Dear Harry,  


Go to Dumbledore straight away.   
  
Sirius  
  
His heart sunk as he read the one sentence letter. "Why?" He thought to himself. He would go during his next break, though he didn't not want to at all.   
  
"Frizzing Whizzbies," Harry muttered when he reached the stone gargoyle. It sprung aside, revealing the staircase with the large statue of the griffin. As he ascended the stairs, he began to wonder if Dumbledore had bad news, and as Harry stepped into his office he hoped for the best. The circular office was one of the most fascinating things. Harry saw familiar things, such as Fawkes, the sorting hat, and Gryffindor's sword, and the Pensive, and there was always something new to look at. The Pensive was right out on Dumbledore's desk, and Harry didn't dare touch it, he did not want to see into Dumbledore's memory right now, because he would probably be taking out some of the more gruesome things that happened during Voldemorts first rein.   
  
"Harry," Dumbledore said softly. "I was expecting you. Please sit down." He said with an anxious look in his eyes.  
  
"Er, Sirius told me to come see you," Harry muttered.  
  
"Yes, I know. Sirius told me all about your dream and the pain from your scar. He thought I should tell you, but I do not think this is the right time for it. I want you to have the rest of the year as peaceful as possible, because once I tell you this, you will never be able to be happy again..." He cut off staring off into space. Harry could have sworn that he saw tears glistening at the edge of his light blue eyes.  
  
"You may go, Harry, and promise me, forget this meeting we had until I call you into my office again. Please, notify me if you have anymore dreams or if you have the slightest pain in your scar."  
  
Harry got up silently and left. He felt empty inside. What was this horrible news? Was he going to die? He slowly walked back to the Gryffindor room, like a person without a soul. He proceeded up the stairs to the dormitory and laid down on his bed. Dumbledore's words kept repeating itself in his head. He was dying to know what was going to happen to him, and why Dumbledore couldn't tell him now. "Could it really be that bad?" Harry thought. "I mean, what could be worse than your parents dying before you even knew them. I already know Voldemort is out to get me, but I have already fought him many times before, and I have been trained to the maximum." These thoughts ran through his head for many hours until he finally fell asleep.  
  
That night, he had another dream along the same lines as the one before. This time, he was only in the dark place. There were cold winds, and he heard a high cackle. There were faint outlines of  
people moving around in the darkness but he couldn't make out who they were. He then felt as if his head was ripping open, or as if someone hit him on the forehead with a sledgehammer.  
  


Harry jumped out of bed, breaking in a cold sweat. He immediately grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled a note to Dumbledore. After all, things were getting serious with Voldemort in his second period of great power, and everyone knew that Dumbledore was the only one he was afraid of. Harry then wondered what he should do. "Lupin," He thought to himself. After all, the Order of the Phoenix were all out to help defeat Voldemort, and of course they wanted to keep Harry alive. Harry ran down to Lupin's quarters, and surprisingly, found him awake, pacing around his study.   
  
"Professor, I had the most terrible dream," Harry said very anxiously.  
  
"Sit down Harry. Here, have some of this." Lupin conjured up a pot of tea and gave some to Harry. He took a sip and it made him feel much more relaxed. Harry explained the two dreams that he had had, and the strange meeting with Dumbledore. Lupin had a distant worried look in his eyes, and when Harry told him about what Dumbledore said, he reached out and touched his shoulder, almost in a fatherly way. Realizing this, Lupin drew back, but Harry didn't mind, for Lupin and Sirius were the two closest people he had ever had to a father.   
  
"Harry, Dumbledore is right. You are not ready to hear it yet. All I can tell you is to live out the rest of the year as best as possible. Have fun, do well on your NEWTs, and do not think about what he said. When you are ready, you will have to make the hardest decision of your life, and do not let anyone tell you what to do. I'm sorry." He said as a tear slowly streamed down his cheek. He tried to hide it but Harry saw, but didn't say anything.  


Harry then said his goodbyes to Lupin and went back up to the common room. He couldn't go back to sleep so he stayed up the rest of the night and tried to figure out just what it was that he couldn't know. He finally fell asleep on the common room floor and was later awoken in the morning by none other then, Ginny.


	10. Agree To Disagree

****

Chapter Ten: Agree To Disagree

"Harry, Harry, wake up, it's time for breakfast," said Ginny while shaking Harry gently to wake him up.  


"Oh, hey Gin, I'm up let me go get dressed wait for me okay?" asked Harry has he ran up to his room.  


"Sure," Ginny yelled after him. She then sat down on the couch and waited. A few minutes later she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, thinking it was Harry she turned around.  


"That was quick--," Said Ginny as she got up to greet Harry, but then realized it wasn't Harry, it was her brother, Ron.  


"Oh, you must be waiting for Harry, sorry to get your hopes up, he'll be down eventually. He has to look perfect, but for him that's not a hard task," Ron said in a sarcastic voice has he left the common room briefly making eye contact with his sister Ginny.  


Harry finally did come out and Ron was right, he looked perfect.  


"Gin, what was Ron yelling about now?" asked Harry has he was rushing to put on his shoes.  


"Oh, nothing really, you know how he is," Ginny answered as he walked over to Harry. Harry then got up from putting on his shoes and put his arm around Ginny and then they walked out of the room down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they left the common room there was a unlikely visitor waiting but the door.   


"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" asked Harry with a evil look with his hand in his pocket clutched around his wand, just in case. Even though he was going out with Hermione he still was Draco Malfoy.  


"Well, it's Potter and Wesley's younger sister," said Draco in his cunning way. When Draco wasn't with Hermione he seemed to be putting on an act. He acted different. A way in which he knew Hermione wouldn't like.   


"Her names Ginny," said Harry in a defense full manor towards Draco.  


"Okay then. Well for your information I'm waiting for Hermione. I suppose she told you about her and I." said Draco as he walked past Harry with a gleam on his face. He loved the fact that him going out with Hermione was getting Harry so mad. But then again he knew that Hermione didn't like the tension between Harry and him.   


"Gin, how about you go tell Hermione Draco's out here waiting to escort her to breakfast." Said Harry. He needed time alone with Draco. He knew that him and Draco had to learn to at least respect each other. For Hermione's sake. The only thing was to get Draco to go along with it. Little did Harry know, Draco had the same thought in mind.  


"Sure Harry I'll be back in a minute," Ginny said as she gave Harry a quick hug and Draco a quick evil eye then walked into the common room.   


"Yeah, I know about you and Hermione. She told me. I'm warning you Malfoy if you hurt her, I'll hurt you." said Harry in a angry voice. He was Hermione best friend and he wasn't going to let her get hurt.  


"I'm not going to hurt her Potter, I like Hermione. Although I'm not too found for her choice of friends," Draco said as he looked Harry up and down. "Although I am willing to deal with it, I don't want there to be problems with Hermione's friends. Agree to Disagree Harry?" asked Draco. Harry knew that Malfoy did indeed care for Hermione and he wasn't going to let him get in the way of their relationship.  


"Okay then, Mal-- Draco." said Harry, about to call him Malfoy but the stopped himself and called him Draco. Then the two shook hands just has Ginny and Hermione emerged from the common room.  


"And just what's going on out here? I can't believe my eyes, is Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter shaking hands!?!" asked Hermione in a sarcastic voice as she embraced Draco.  


"Wow, never in a million years did I think I'd see the day," said Ginny in a joking manor as she grabbed for Harry's hand. The two couples then walked down to the Great Hall. As Draco and Hermione entered the Great Hall all heads turned to see them. 


	11. All Eyes on Us

****

Chapter Eleven: All Eyes on Us

"I guess Ron told," said Hermione as she leaned in towards Draco. She said goodbye to Draco and agreed to meet outside for lunch. As Hermione walked toward the Gryffindor table and Draco towards the Slytherin table everyone's heads followed. Hermione then sat down by Ron, Ginny and Harry like she did everyday for the past six years. Although Ron got up and moved down the table next to Lavender as he had did the other day.   


"Is Ron ever going to forgive me?!?!" asked Hermione in a aggravated voice. She was getting so sick of Ron's immaturity.   


"You know how stubborn Ron is," said Ginny while gazing at Ron. She knows that Ron's not only stubborn but stupid. He doesn't know how to move on with life and see life in a bigger picture, nor will he ever.   


"Right, but still, we're friends, friends should understand and trust decisions." said Hermione. She was begging to sound like Draco.   


"By the way what's with him and Lavender? I thought he hated her?" asked Hermione. Harry looked up, he was obviously hiding something that Hermione didn't know.  


"Harry? What do you know?" asked Hermione. She knew Harry knew something about Ron and she was determined to find out what it was.   


"Nothing, I know absolutely nothing," said Harry as he turned away trying to escape the glare of Hermione.   


"Harry Potter don't lie to me, what do you know." asked Hermione with a determined look to find out just what Harry was hiding.   


"Ginny, want to go up to the common room with me? I'll help you study for your Potions test." said Harry trying to get out of this awkward situation with Hermione.   


"Okay then. Bye Herm." said Ginny quickly as Harry pulled her out of the Great Hall.   


Hermione was then left alone at the table by herself. She looked down at her food in a hurry to finish eating then she could go to the library and study. But then a voice interrupted her thought.   


"Is this seat taken," asked a deep voice that sounded oddly familiar. The Great Hall had all of a sudden gotten really quiet just what was going on, Hermione looked up to see who had asked if the seat was taken and it was, Draco.   


"No, it's not," Said Hermione with everyone's eyes on her.   


"May I sit here?" asked Draco in a innocent voice.  


"Certainly." said Hermione suddenly not being in such a rush to get to the library. Draco then sat down next to Hermione and began to make conversation. The Great Hall was still silent.  


"Wow this is annoying," whispered Draco to Hermione as he stood up with everyone's eyes still on him. "What is everyone looking at?" said Draco in a loud voice for the whole hall to hear. Every one then quickly turned their eyes away and began to go about there own business. "Finally!" said Draco to Hermione with a smirk on his face.  


"Yeah, I don't get what the big deal is, why does everyone have to stare." asked Hermione in a joking manor. "Well sorry Draco but I should be getting to class. I'll meat for lunch in the garden." she quickly kissed Draco on the cheek and then left the Great Hall.   


Hermione did not pay attention in any of her morning classes. She had Draco on her mind. He's been on her mind a lot lately, was this the begging of, love? Her grades had been dropping dramatically. She didn't have much time to study anymore. All of her free time was now spent with Draco. Also Ron was still angry with her. Did she make the right choice to be Draco's girlfriend? Should her friends feelings had come first? Harry agreed to disagree with Draco why couldn't Ron? Why do things have to be so difficult? She didn't want to loose one of her best friends because of guy. Ron had been close with her since they were in their first year at Hogwarts as for Draco he taunted her ever since the first year at Hogwarts. But now it seems like he's changed. So many things ran through her mind. Finally it was lunch. Hermione rushed to the garden, Draco wasn't there yet. Good this gave her some time to think. "Should I tell him?" Hermione said to herself.  


"Tell me what?" asked Draco coming out of no where.  


"Oh, nothing." said Hermione in a flirty way.   


"Whatever you say Herm. So how's things with Weasly? Is he still not talking to you?" asked Draco, actually caring about how Hermione's relationship with her friend had been. "So him and Lavender Brown huh? You should have saw them in the Library earlier today."  


"WHAT!?! So that's what it is! I thought something was up between him and Lavender and Harry knew but he wouldn't tell me." said Hermione while a smirk went across her face.   


"Maybe Ron won't be so angry with me now that Lavender was in the picture. He had another girl on his mind now." Hermione thought to herself. "Thanks for telling me--" Hermione began to say to Draco but before she could get the rest out Draco leaned in and kissed her, there first real kiss. It was magic.   


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~this is out 1st fan fiction, please don't be harsh, no flames! N for ur information Balleke there is much evidence pointing towards the fact that snape is a vampire. Believe what u want n if u don't like our fan fic then uhh DON'T READ IT loser!!! 2 every1 else thanks 4 the reviews we love great reviews, we've worked so0 hard in getting this 2 b such a great fan fiction! Muwahs! --Melissa n AmeLiA! 


	12. A Letter to Father

****

Chapter Twelve : A Letter to Daddy

The rest of lunch went by and they had a splendid time. They talked about numerous things. Hermione had now finally realized that Draco did change. Or maybe he didn't. Maybe this has always been Draco Malfoy but it just didn't come out till now. Who knows? All she knew was that she likes him.  


Hermione then went to her afternoon classes and during Potions passed Ron a note.  


Ron,  


I can't stand you being angry with me. Please meet me in the common room before dinner. Please, couldn't you just agree to disagree with Draco? Not even that, couldn't you just be happy for me and not be angry with me. 

Please show up, I miss you!   


Love,  
Hermione  


Ron took the note and stuffed it in his pocket. As the class came to an end Hermione saw Ron reading the note as he left class. He didn't seem angry or upset. Hermione went up to the common room and waited for Ron. Finally after 15 minutes of waiting the common room door opened. Ron came in, followed by, DRACO?  


"Draco what are you doing here?" asked Hermione in a surprised voice. Before he had the chance to answer Ron spoke.   


"I brought him here. I want to see if he really cares for you. If he does then fine, I'll agree to disagree. But I'm only doing this for you Herm." said Ron. She couldn't believe him! He was the greatest. She was so proud of Ron.  


"Thank you so much Ron!" said Hermione as she hugged her best friend.   


"So, Weas-- Ron how are you going to have me show that I do truly care for Hermione?" asked Draco as he put his arm around Hermione's waist.  


"Well, I was thinking you write a little letter to your father,0" said Ron as Draco froze. "Inform him about your new found love, shall we say?"  
  
"That's not the smartest thing for me to do, who knows how father would react." said Draco in a desperate way trying to get out of it.   
  
"But if you truly care about Hermione you wouldn't let your father get in the way, or would you," Ron said while looking back and forth at Hermione and Draco.   
  
"You don't know what my father's capable of," began Draco but then he looked over at a disappointed brown headed girl. "Fine I'll write the letter, but only to show how much I care for her." said Draco. He knew that he was risking the safety of not only himself but of Hermione, the last person who he wanted to get hurt.  


He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill out of his bag. His stomach churned. He knew how his father would react, and he wasn't looking forward to it either. He was harsh, cruel, and cold, and Draco knew it. If he found out that his son, his own pureblood wealthy high status son was in love with a mudblood, he would go absolutely insane. Draco dipped the quill in the ink and began to write:  


Father,   
  
I can not hide this any more. I have deep feelings for Hermione Granger. I do hope you understand, because this will never change no matter what. Please do not be mad at me.  
  
Your Son,  
Draco Malfoy  


He handed the letter to Ron, looking away as Ron read it.   
  
"Well then, its good enough for me," Ron said stuffing the letter in his pocket. "I'll take it to the owlery right away," he paused for a moment looking at Draco unable to believe that this was actually happening, "I guess you really do love her," he said.  
  
Draco nodded and slowly walked away, dreading how his father would react. He knew what his father was capable of. He's seen his father kill a man for no reason at all, and he was a pureblood. Who knows what he would do to Hermione. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~We hope you're liking our fan fiction~ we're almost done revising the next 3 chapters so0 they should be posted soon. Also thanx so0 much Christina 4 the great review! We hope u all like our fan fiction, we'll update so00n!! Please read n review.. NO FLAMES! PLEASE! MuWAhS Amelia n MeLiSsA 


	13. Do I Hear Friendship Bells?

****

Chapter Thirteen: Do I Hear Friendship Bells?

Harry had not been getting very much sleep for the past weeks. First of all, it seemed as if the teachers all had the same idea: to pile on the homework right before the Christmas vacation. They seemed to think that they had to start preparing the students for the NEWTs now, even though they were in June. Every night he was up very late to finish his homework, but when he got into bed, it was hard for him to fall asleep. He was afraid of having those strange dreams again, and did not want to go back to Dumbledore or Lupin, after seeing how upset they got when he told them about the dreams. His fight with Ron was lasting quite a long time to, and this was troubling him quite a bit. Hermione was also spending all of her free time with Draco, and it seemed as if the inseparable three had been broken. The only time Harry was truly happy without a care in the world was when he was with Ginny.   


"Hi Ginny! Hi Ron!" Harry said to Ginny and Ron as he sat down at the table for lunch. Although as soon as Harry said hello to Ron, Ron got up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall, followed by Lavender. As Lavender and Ron walked out of the Great Hall Hermione and Draco were coming in although they did not part at the doors as they usually did. Draco was walking with Hermione to the Gryffindor table!   


"Hello Harry, Hello Ginny, do you two care if I sit here today?" asked Draco as he walked over to the table. Harry was surprised by this but he didn't see why not. Then he looked at Ginny.  


"Sure!" Harry and Ginny said in unison. As Draco began to sit down.  


"So, Harry big Quidditch match on Saturday, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, it should be fun." said Draco trying to start a conversation between himself and Harry. Recently he has discovered that Harry wasn't as bad as he thought. He didn't see any reason why he shouldn't try and stat a friendship. Surprising they both had a lot in common.   


"Yeah, may the best man win," replied Harry in the joking manor. He was begging to take to Draco.   


Harry didn't understand what happened in the last month but all he knows is that Draco is a nice guy. They became really close friends. Harry now felt so distant from Ron, Ron couldn't understand how Harry could be friends with a Malfoy. Harry at first didn't understand it either, but Hermione was right. Draco had changed. Harry just wished that Ron would also understand that.  


The week before Christmas break was a nightmare. All of the teachers seemed to feel obliged to give the students as much homework as possible and it was getting horrible. Night after night, Harry spent his time in the common room, sometimes studying for his own tests, sometimes helping Ginny. It was especially hard to concentrate on his Divination studying, and it was much more fun when Ron was around to make fun of it as they usually did. This fight was going on for record length, lasting almost three months. It was no where near the fight that they had in their fourth year, where Ron grew jealous of Harry for getting all of the publicity. To get away from all of these stresses, Harry spent time with Ginny. Their relationship was growing stronger each day. He loved being around her. She was funny, sweet, gentile, and kind. She was truly the only person who made him happy to be around. Each night before he went to bed, Harry wrote letters to Sirius. Sirius was in the process of getting his name cleared, but it was not going very well. Everyone refused to believe him that Pettigrew was still alive, and there was no proof that he was.   


Harry looked up from his work to check the clock. It was almost one o'clock in the morning, yet Ron and Lavender were still in the corner studying, and Ginny was curled up on a couch, half looking at her notes, half asleep. Harry went back to reading his book when he felt a sudden twinge in his scar. Panic flooded him. He closed the book loudly and Ginny's head jerked upward and was suddenly awoken.  
  
"What's wrong?" she said to Harry with an anxious tone in her voice.  
  
"Er, nothing Ginny. Just go back to studying," he said reassuringly. Ron glanced up from his books, looking at Harry in a worried way, but then snapped out of it realizing that they were not friends anymore. Harry rushed up to the boys dormitories grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write.  


Dear Sirius,  


My scar just hurt. I don't know if this is a sign or not. Please write back as soon as possible.  
  
Harry  
  
He started at the paper, looking at the few sentences. Reading it over he thought it sounded stupid, but a voice in the back of his head told him to send it anyway. He was never the type to follow his conscience, but he knew that since Voldemort was back in power, he should do as Sirius, Lupin, and Dumbledore had told him. He jumped out of the door of the common room, and ran straight up to the owlery.


	14. The Crystal Ball

****

Chapter Fourteen: The Crystal Ball

Harry had a restless night. He was up thinking about the pain in his scar all night long. Unfortunately, Divination was this morning and it would be quite a challenge keeping himself up in that highly perfumed and hot room.  
  
"Sit," Professor Trewlaney said mysteriously. Today she was dressed in iridescent green robes with hundreds of jangling bracelets hanging from her wrists. Harry thought she looked rather like an overgrown string bean. He looked over at Ron, and he was sitting with Lavender. This being her favorite class, she was sitting on a particularly frilly pink poof right next to Professor Trewlaney, and Ron looked miserable.   


Harry was rather drowsy the entire class, but tried to keep himself awake, not wanting to repeat the incident he had a few years ago, when he fell asleep and had that fateful dream.   


"These are turbulent times," Professor Trewlaney said as she gazed into her crystal ball. "The Dark Lord has risen to power, and I can smell death," she said looking directly at Harry. Harry yawned. Though the thought of Voldemort acquiring more power now was scary, yet she has predicted his death so many times that it was impossible to feel even slightly frightened.  


"Each of you will take turns gazing into my crystal ball," she said looking around the room. Lavender and Parvati looked like they were about to explode with excitement. When it was Harry's turn he gazed into the crystal ball, but only to see a white mist. Then all of a sudden, the mist turned a deep shade of purple and began to swirl violently. It then opened up to reveal a pitch black place and he could faintly hear cries and screams of what sounded like people being tortured. The black space then began to move. It turned into a hundred cloaked figures, and these figures were Dementors. Harry felt a cold wind inside of him and his scar started burning. Clutching his scar he fell to the floor, overwhelmed in the pain. The class panicked, not knowing what was happening. Even Ron went pale, and rushed over to Harry's side sick with panic.  


"Silence!" Professor Trewlaney shouted. The class stopped. "Ronald, Lavender. Bring Harry to the hospital wing immediately." she said as she conjured up a stretcher. "I will alert Professor Dumbledore. The rest of you, remain here until further notice." Though strange to hear her talk in such a professional manner, the class did as they were told and sat down, looking very shocked and worried indeed.  
  
Harry woke up. He did not know where he was. He fumbled around for his glasses as the room started to come back into focus. He found his glasses and put them on and immediately recognized it as the hospital wing. He then saw Dumbledore sitting beside him, his old wise face in deep thought.  


"Ah, Harry," he said, though not smiling." I must say, that was quite a vision you saw in the crystal ball. Professor Trewlaney has informed me about it. Now, I still think it is not time for you to know, but when it is I will tell you. You must not ask questions for it will be better for you to have a good remainder of the year." Dumbledore said in a business like tone. He got up and with a swish of his cloak he was gone.   
  
Harry was quite perplexed. Why wouldn't Dumbledore tell him this secret. Or anyone as a matter of fact. Lupin and Sirius both knew and they wouldn't tell him either. "I guess its just best not to know," Harry thought to himself. Madam Pomfrey then bustled in with a sleeping potion and a huge slab of chocolate. Eating the chocolate, Harry's insides warmed up and he felt much better. Then, with one drink of the smoky purple potion, he was fast asleep.


End file.
